


Queen's Ex

by Twicyyy06



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicyyy06/pseuds/Twicyyy06
Summary: The castle is being attacked by the rebels for the first time in history that shaken the people in power.They do not have any plan, do not know what to do.Or,Mina is the curreng queen who didn't know what to do with the war happening against her people.But a huntress came to save them, which happens to be Kim Dahyun, her ex.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Queen's Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter: @teudeungiemknae

The blaring sound of the alarm came into the ears of the people in the castle. Panic came into their system as they left their chores and run to the nearest safest place, if ever there's one, to save their poor lives at risks.

After so many years in the castle, it has only been the first time that the alarm has rung— indicating that the castle is being attacked by the rebellions, alerting the armed forces for a heavy fight coming in their way.

The current leader in position, the Queen, watches in horror and worry at the balcony of her room that was placed on the highest floor. She saw her battalion lining up and readying their stances to fight, with the directions coming from the head chief, Yoo Jeongyeon. 

As the rebellious group outside of the castle that was surprisingly in a great number, shouting on top of their lungs as they raise their weapons, ready to pounce every people they would see just to satisfy their greed and envious selves towards the Queen.

"Minari! I-I mean, Queen Mina, let's go! You have to hide!" The Queen's personal protector, Park Jihyo, came over rushing to her and grabbing her arms as they run with all they might towards the secret hiding place on the basement.

"Here she is!" 

"Shit!" Jihyo muttered under her breath when a group of rebellious people blocked the corridor. "Stay at my back, Her Majesty."

"Give us the queen!" A bearded man carrying a sword shouted, followed by his company's agreement. 

"We'll stop this as soon as you give her to us!" They added.

Jihyo tilted her head calmly, she clutches the Claymore sword that her father bequethed to her that had killed thousands of people in his time to protect the queen by that time which was Mina's mother.

"How about get me first before dreaming of having Her Majesty with you?" The queen's protector smirked, she removed her sword from its scabbard, as her face reflected to its shining blade.

There's a glint of fear on the rebellions eyes upon seeing the shining silver sword that could kill them just by a slight touch, but still managed to recover and plunged in with their own swords that would seemingly like a wooden swords compare to Jihyo's golden-like one.

The clinking of the swords, shouts, grunts and thumping of the now dead bodies are the only thing the queen hears. Mina closed her eyes to not see the blood making a pool on the floor and tainting her previous sheen surface.

Unfortunately, one man came past Jihyo. The protector's eyes grew wide as she saw him raising his sword, ready to thrust to the queen.

"Minari!" The woman protector shouted. Jihyo tried her best killing the last three people to atleast save the queen, but she was having a hard time.

Mina slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the man angrily looking at her as he was putting all his force on about killing her. His mouth was moving but Mina can't hear anything.

Like everything has turned into a slow motion, she took one step backwards, covers her face with her arms and waited for the sword to pierce on her but nothing came.

The sound of a shooting arrow followed by the thumping sound of the man's body in front of her made Mina open her eyes. She saw the man lying flat on his stomach with an arrow piercing on his back to his chest.

The eyes of the two people switched from the dead man to the woman coming from the huge window of the corridor. She's carrying a bow on her right hand with a quiver full of arrows on her back. She's short, pale, her brown silky hair was flowing freely through her back, and wearing a blank expression. 

Mina froze.

"Whew! That's one way of impressing a queen, Bro!" Another figure revealed herself from the window. She landed right beside the former girl as she happily draped her arm on her shoulder.

"Dahyun?" Jihyo, who recovered first, called the first woman. Her big eyes lingers on the lady, surprised and in disbelief.

Mina felt her heart beats faster than the time when she was about to be killed. Her eyes were wide, meeting the pair of monolid eyes that she didn't know she missed until now.

"Dahyun.." She whispered, taking a step with her hand spread forward like wanting to hold the lady.

A loud boom and loud angry shouts from the outside made the four of them jumped in surprise. The two huntresses look down to where the explosion came from, their eyes widen from seeing another group of rebellions coming forward from afar as the ones inside seems to be strengthening in each passing time.

"Chae, go with the two. Gather the counselors and royal maidens in one place, I'll do my best to stop this ruckus." Dahyun instructed, jumping on the window's surface.

"The basement!" 

Dahyun turns her head to look at Jihyo who shouted it, her gaze went to the queen for a while but focuses on Jihyo. "What?"

"We'll gather them at the basement. Let's go! I can hear more people coming." She continued, pulling Mina with her who's eyes were still darted on Dahyun.

Chaeyoung nodded at Dahyun before she follows the two. The pale girl sighed and closes her eyes, calming her heart before jumping out of the window, stepping to every floor's balcony until she reached the ground where everyone is busy fighting.

She clings her bow on her back as she released her Haladie sword from its leather case, lunging on the rebels dashing on her from left and right. Her eyes wander around, searching for a certain short-haired woman. She runs to the front where she spotted her target while occasionally stopping to fight. 

She shouldn't really be there in the first place, it just happened that they saw the smoke and large fire from the castle while hunting food for the other hunters. And even though she knew that there's a fight happening, she doesn't want to go there. But the other two nosy huntresses she was with, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, pulled her to see what's happening. And that's when they realized that it was more serious than they thought and decided to help the poor castle's armed forces.

"Yoo Jeongyeon!" She shouted but the latter didn't hear her. She saw a man on her back which seems like Jeongyeon didn't notice.

Dahyun huffed, she puts back her sword and readied her bow and arrow. She runs where Jeongyeon is and jumped high with the use of one man's body, putting three arrows on her bow, targeting the three people surrounding the head chief.

Jeongyeon crumpled her face when her sword swung in the air because of the sudden fall of her opponents. She looked at her back and saw exactly how Dahyun landed swiftly on her feet.

"Dahyun?" She asked in shocked, her mouth agape and eyes wide like the two previous women's reaction earlier.

"I think I'm hearing my name few more times later." Dahyun uttered to herself, she shook her head slowly and walks towards Jeongyeon.

"I have no time to catch up at least for today. Listen, close the whole castle, put down the three layers metal barricade. Your people could eliminate the rebels inside, but there are more rebels coming here, if these people reach the castle, you will be outnumbered. It's the best thing you can do for now." Dahyun instructed to the gawking chief. She rubs her forehead in annoyance and push the older, "Go! Gosh!"

Jeongyeon seems like to wake up so she instructed five people to come with her. She looks back to where Dahyun was and was abruptly stopped from running when she saw how her leg got a deep cut by the sword of one rebel.

"Help her!" She commanded but Dahyun stopped them by raising her hand. She motioned them to keep going but Jeongyeon is still hesitant.

"Trust me, I've experienced the worst." Dahyun seriously told her, "Go straight to the basement after closing the castle, I'll see you there."

The older slowly nods, she shot Dahyun one last worried look before running fastly to the back of the castle where the large pulley conrolling the metal barricade was located.

Dahyun gritted her teeth from the pain she was enduring while running back inside the castle. She hides to one of the corinthians and rips her black cloth to patch her cut at least.

She heard the loud thud of the metal barricade hitting the ground and officially closed the castle as the armed forces gained back the domineering feeling against the rebellions. 

She was limping while making her way down the basement. There's no more rebels there so she was just quietly searching for the old double door which was the usual hiding place of the royal people when times like this happens.

She found the door at the very end, thanks to the torches leading the way for her. She sighed as she readied herself to see the all too familiar people again after five years of being away from the castle.

All eyes landed on her as soon as she walks in. She saw her two huntress friends already standing silently on one side while the counselors and royal maidens are seated on the wooden chairs around the long rectangular table.

"Dahyun! What happened to you!?" Tzuyu first break the silence as she rushes towards Dahyun when she noticed her torn clothes to her patched cut.

Dahyun chuckles like it was nothing, "Just the normal thing happened in a fight?" She jokef gaining a glare from the taller.

"This is deep! This one needs to be tended properly." Tzuyu worriedly said, studying the bleeding cut as she tied the cloth tightly again. "Let's go home. Mom would give me a mouthful for letting your 'flawless skin' have finally a flaw."

"I'm okay, Tzu. Just support me on walking." Dahyun insisted, clinging onto Tzuyu's arm to help her walk.

"Sit here, Dahyun." Jihyo offered her chair, worried at the limping girl as well.

But Dahyun refused, shaking her head and bowing slightly. "I can manage. Thank you."

She can't. She really wanted to sit. But with the old counselors glaring at her and the royal maidens looking at her like they saw a ghost, and the pair of soft eyes that were looking through her soul, she couldn't even bring herself near them.

Mina watches the pale girl carefully. She knows a lot of things has changed on her and for sure that the royal maidens has noticed it as well. After all, they were her best of friends in her times in the castle. Especially the queen, she's not just a friend of hers.

Dahyun isn't really a huntress, she's originally came from the castle. She was living happily, full of love from her friends and from her parents. She's probably still living that life if her parents didn't got framed up of being a traitor and sentenced a death penalty, and their child being thrown oitside the castle. 

Luckily, a huntress with a soft heart found her while she's unconscious in too much hunger and three weeks of lurking around the wild forest. She woke up in the small house with a pair blank eyes staring at her that made her shriek but the lady, which happened to be Tzuyu, just rolled her eyes at her and stared at her like she's one of the weirdest person she has ever encountered. 

Since then, she trained under Tzuyu's parents as a huntress. Paying them back by hunting them animals for food. She's also one of the top hunter student where no one could defeat her in her young age through her high thinking and quality strategies.

"Dahyun.. Is that really you?" One royal maiden with a long brown hair, pointed nose, and face that almost looks like a Shiba Inu, spoke quietly as her brown eyes were in the verge of tears.

Dahyun just bowed at her, having trained of not messing with the royals, or well okay, she doesn't really want to talk to them. She's just waiting for Jeongyeon and give them a piece of advise then they could go now and back to their base— without any food at hand.

"Talk to us, Dahyun.." Another maiden spoke, almost sounded too demanding if she doesn't really know her as normally like that. She has brown hair, cute nose, plump lips and when she smiles her bunny teeth were showing up.

Again, Dahyun just bowed at her. Tightening her grip to Tzuyu who stood firmly on the ground without sparing the people around her a look but only to Dahyun.

"The royals has been asking you to talk to them. They are way higher than you, do what has been asked to you." An old man counselor butted in, giving an intimidating look to the huntresses but to no avail.

"Counselor Pyungyo." Jihyo sternly said to the man. She gave him a cold stare so the counselor bowed and apologise.

Dahyun sighed and bowed again facing the royals, "I'm sorry, royal maidens. It's too bold of me to ignore you, forgive me."

The formal words hurt the three maidens. Dahyun never treats them as high as she was doing now, she spoke to them informally— like a friend, like they are not part of the royals, like they are just normal citizens of the castle.

Mina watches with solemnness in her eyes, if her friends were almost crying by the way how the younger treated them, how much her that was Dahyun's girlfriend before? Her heart feels like it's getting stabbed multiple times. She wanted the bubbly Dahyun be back to her.

The door flung open and revealed a panting Jeongyeon with a first-aid kit on her hand. Her eyebrow quirks upward when she saw Dahyun bowing down, she gave the counselors a glare as she softly pats Dahyun's shoulder indicating her to stand straight.

"Let me clean your leg." Jeongyeon offered, crouching in front of Dahyun but the latter frantically shakes her head.

"No, no! My friend, Chaeyoung, will clean it for me. Thank you for the offer, head chief." Dahyun refused as she eyed Chaeyoung who was frowning at her.

"Why me? Your fiancè is here!" Chaeyoung whines while pointing to Tzuyu.

Like it was a bomb, the three royal maidens, the head chief and the protector turn their heads to Mina. She has an unreadable expression, but her friends could see through her— the hurt in her eyes and the sudden ragged breathing, plus the balled fist.

"Fiancè?" The queen finally spoke after just watching for a long time, it's funny how that word could make her speak in no time.

Dahyun wanted to smack Chaeyoung in the head right at that moment for giving a false statement. Tzuyu's parents wanted her to be their daughter's wife. When they asked her if she's single which she was actually, they insisted them to become as fiancè while they haven't found their match, ofcourse they both oppose but still to no avail, and when they told Chaeyoung about it? She laughed loudly and teased them about it.

"I'm afraid we cannot answer that, Her Majesty. I'm sorry." Tzuyu answered, bowing her head slightly, "As Chaeyoung tends to the wound, Dahyun will give you a plan to--"

"Why would we trust the child of a traitor?" Another old man counselor interrupted, causing the other counselors gasp as they look at Dahyun in surprise.

"Is it her? The child of Strategist Kim?" One woman said, looking at Dahyun in disgust.

"She's harmful. We can't trust her."

"Why would we follow her plan? It may be like what her parents did, planning behind the royal's back."

"We do not know, maybe she's also the person behind all of these."

Dahyun hides her arms on her back, forming her hands into fist as she lowered her head, gritting her teeth and stopping herself from snapping from the hurtful words these old counselors were throwing to her deceased parents. If she may know, they were also the people behind the frame up happened few years ago.

"Enough!" The queen bursts out, placing her hands on the table that cause a loud sound and made the people flinch. "Apologise for your rudeness."

The counselors kept their mum. Mina gritted her teeth, "I said apo--"

"No need, Her Majesty. They were telling the truth." Dahyun weakly said, she looks straight at Mina's eyes which cause the latter's heart to jump again. "You shouldn't trust me."

"Dahyun.." The maiden with blue hair called her name softly and almost apologizing.

"But we have heard enough and so we decided to not help you anymore." Tzuyu butted in. "Solve your problem through these old rotten brains of your counselors. We're thankful for giving us Dahyun, now our base is now untouchable and haven't been entered by rebels because of her strategies and plans. Find someone as good as her because we're now leaving." She finished.

She carried Dahyun into a bridal style which the latter didn't mind because she felt like her remaining strength were sucked by a vacuum. 

Mina watches them sadly, Dahyun in the arms of others makes her heart ached. Thinking of Dahyun loving someone else makes her want to cry again in her room like before.

Tzuyu didn't bow to them nor give them a look, she just bolted out of the room while Chaeyoung bowed at them before following close behind the two. When they were far enough from the door, she peeked at Dahyun. "You said.. you had an ex-girlfriend here, right? Who was it?"

Dahyun remained silent. Talking about it now, she and Mina had a relationship for a year. But with what happened to her family and to her, before she was thrown out of the castle, she ended everything with the only princess back then. Time flies so fast, Mina is now a beautiful queen.

"I'm sure she's one of the royal maidens." Tzuyu joined in, looking at Dahyun like angling for an answer 

"We think the same! The cute one who looks like a squirrel--"

"No! It's the one with a bunny teeth! She has a girlfriend behavior towards Dahyun, and when she spoke Dahyun's hold tightens."

"Eh? The squirrel seems like she missed my bro so much that she's about to cry. Only exes do that."

"They all look like they are about to cry, Chae."

"True." Chaeyoung nodded, "But I really think--"

"Her Majesty."

"What?" The two darted their eyes to Dahyun who suddenly spoke.

"The queen is my ex."

Halt. Silence. A defeaning silence. 

Dahyun covered her ears right in time when the two exclaimed a loud, "WHAT?"

Tzuyu almost got lost of her hold on Dahyun just to hold her chest in surprise. They both look at Dahyun like she has grown another head and what she said was the most absurd thing to say.

"Are you really, really, really serious? The Queen? Her Majesty? The elegant lady sitting on a wooden chair but still looks like she was sitting on a throne? Queen Mina?" Chaeyoung made sure, scooting closer to Dahyun to observe her reaction.

Dahyun rolled her eyes at them, "Believe it or not, I don't care. Past is past."

The two snorted, now teasing about her sentiment. 

"Past is past my foot. You can't even keep your eyes off of her." Chaeyoung commented.

Dahyun pursed her lips. The queen is a natural head-turner, it's impossible for everyone— especially her, to ignore that kind of beauty. She never seen her for about five years and she could affirm that she has grown more beautiful than she already was before.

"Whatever." She just replied.

They reached the bricks barrier at the back that they took to get in the palace and the way they will take now to get out. The place on the other side was the wild forest.

Chaeyoung was the first one to jump like a ninja, she did it swiftly like she's one with the air, she could carry her body like a sheet of paper. Dahyun was next, with the help of Tzuyu's shoulder, she was able to reach the top as Chaeyoung catches her on the other side. Tzuyu didn't even stop in the middle, she jumped and used her hand to directly get down on her feet to the other ground, earning an 'ohh' from the two.

"I hope our carriage is still at the place where we left it." Chaeyoung said, "I do not want to walk farther anymore, especially not with a pig on my arms."

Tzuyu chuckles as Dahyun slaps her arm. "You can put me down. I can walk now. Those counselors really drained the whole energy out of my system."

Chaeyoung chuckles as she carefully put Dahyun on the ground but her arm was still on her waist for support. "Really if I'm in your position, I would have slashed their heads off."

Tzuyu agreed, "It's their loss anyway. Dahyun's brain has done so much to strengthen our base. In not more than a week, their metal barricade will be of no use anymore. The castle has a lot of possible passage ways."

Dahyun thinks the same. The rebels won't come there unprepared, they will shortly discover the possible ways to enter the castle. And Dahyun already knew what to do with it, she was able to study the whole castle in a short span of time, and maybe remembered some of the details, and has come up with the best plan. Unfortunately for them, they don't let her lay it to them.

Luckily, their carriage, food and their one horse were still there. Tzuyu take over the wheel as the two went inside to check their belongings and food. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were ocassionally bantering over unnecessary things as Tzuyu just listens to them, but overall, their travel back to their base was pleasant.

Meanwhile, in the castle was full of chaos. The loud shout from the rebels were heard through the thick walls of the basement.

"Do you have a plan?" Jihyo asked the stressed Head Chief who was pacing back and forth inside the hideout.

It's only the three royal maidens, the head chief, the protector and Mina were inside the place. The old counselors were sent to the other side of the basement where they could rest on the beds there, if they could.

"I'm trying to think." Jeongyeon replied, sitting on the available chair near her. "We have a week to plan this out before they could ruin the barricade or discover another way to come in here. If we won't act immediately, we're all dead."

Jihyo sighed, she looks at Mina who was in deep thought. She knew Mina is the most stressed person in there, her people were going against her rulings. The royals feels sorry for her, they knew it wasn't her fault, it's the way how her parents handled the castle before and now striking in Mina's term of being a queen.

"If not only for those worthless old counselors." Nayeon muttered, making all of them look at her.

"What do you mean?" Sana confusedly asked.

"We all know it. Dahyun is the daughter of the two powerful strategists who were known for being the backbone of the castle. It runs in the family. Dahyun is also a strategist, the tall huntress said it all." She explained, crossing her arms with a frown on her face.

Jeongyeon slowly nodded, "She was the one who suggested to close the castle for a moment. And she told us to meet her and will give us a plan, she has come up with a plan in a short time. That, I can't do."

"What do you think should we do, Mina?" Sana asked the quiet Queen.

Mina sits straight, drumming her fingers on the table, indicating that she's anxious and stress. "Do what's best for the castle." 

"Eh?" Momo reacted, "And that is?"

Mina slightly smiled, she gave Jihyo and Jeongyeon a knowing look which the two get what she meant.

"Get Dahyun."

+++

Three days has passed since the happenings in the castle. However Dahyun busied herself, her mind always drifts to her friends in the castle. She's worried about their condition, especially Mina's, the rebels wanted to kill her. She knows Jeongyeon and Jihyo won't let that happen, but Dahyun doesn't want the two to be hurt as well.

She was just in her house, doing nothing as the night is peaceful. After living with the Chou Family for three years, she was able to built her own house made of blocks of rocks and bricks. The houses there were formed into circle, the middle space serves as the kids' playground, women gathered in circle to talk about what's happening in their lives, and men's training ground.

Dahyun ruffled her hair in frustration, as she paced back and forth in her living room. She was thinking of sneaking in the castle to see how's the situation there, but the counselors' words keep on replaying in her mind and so stopping her.

She went to her small kitchen to get a glass of water to calm herself. She was thinking of her plan on sneaking when her eyes caught a sight of their village's entrance gate. There's a carriage there as their guard was checking it with his flashlight, and a person with a cloak stepped down the conveyance.

She shrugged as she turns her back and drink her glass of water and back to walking endlessly in her living room.

"We were asked to go out, Her Majesty." Jihyo said to Mina who was wearing a black cloak to cover her face. 

Mina nods and stepped out the carriage followed by Jihyo as Jeongyeon was already talking to the guard.

"We're from the castle. I am Yoo Jeongyeon, the Head Chief. We're here to see Kim Dahyun." Jeongyeom bowed to him as a respect though she's far too high from him.

"What do the Head Chief needs to our top huntress? And who are these people?" The guard inquired.

Jihyo pulled the hood of her cloak. "I am Park Jihyo, the Queen's protector. And this is Her Majesty, Queen Mina."

The guard's eyes went wide as Mina removed her cloak, his eyes went up to the crown she was wearing to the queen's beautiful face. He immediately bowed down, almost kissing the ground, and apologise for talking to them like that.

"Come inside, please." The guard said, hastily opening their huge metallic gate of the hunters' base.

The hunters at the open space watch the carriage, controlled by Jeongyeon, enter their base. It stopped in the middle as the guard running behind them shouted.

"The Queen is here!"

The people, including Chaeyoung who was standing by their house's door, gasped as they immediately bowed. They heard the carriage open, Jihyo stepped down first lending her hand to guide Mina.

The three intruders also bowed their heads though they don't need to do that as Mina cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for intruding in your base without anyone's permission. Please don't let my presence hinders your routines for the night. I just want to talk with the Hunter's leader and Kim Dahyun." She softly said and the hunters couldn't help but admire the queen's beauty and femininity.

A man in his forties came in front of them, "I am the Hunter's leader, Hunter Chou, let us have a cup of tea in my humble abode, Her Majesty and company. This way, please."

The man leads them to the biggest house at the first circle of houses. Mina's eyes darted to the next house as she saw a person walking back and forth inside but she couldn't clearly see the face.

"Bro! Bro! Open the door!" 

Dahyun halted herself as she almost jumped in surprise when Chaeyoung banged her door loudly while shouting. 

She walks towards the door and opened it, "What?

"Y-your.. Your.. She's there! She's asking for you!" 

Dahyun raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Calm down, will you? Who's she that asking for me?"

"Mi- The Queen! Her Majesty! Queen Mina! She's at Tzuyu's house!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, shaking Dahyun's shoulder frantically.

"What? Who's with her? Is she okay?" Dahyun asked in panic.

"The protector and Head chief. She's okay." The two look at the door when they heard Tzuyu's voice outside. "Father's asking for you."

Dahyun suddenly gets nervous, or she just thought she was because her heart is beating fast. She fixes her hair and gets her fur coat on the rack behind the door. The two looks at her weirdly as she keeps on brushing her hair.

"Ohh. Someone's getting conscious." Chaeyoung teased, chuckling when the older glared at her.

"It's the queen, the highest of the whole country, ofcourse I need to look presentable." Dahyun defended, shaking off the dust on her coat.

"The queen who is also your ex, presentable by means of impressing. Shoo! Reasons." Tzuyu pointed, smirking at Dahyun who just grumble at them.

They reached the Chou's front door, Tzuyu opened the door as Chaeyoung followed through inside, Dahyun rubs her wet palms on her coat and breathe heavily before coming in.

She almost hitched her breath when their eyes met for only a second because she bowed hastily. And muttered a quiet, "W-welcome to our base, Her Majesty."

"Dahyun, take a seat and have some tea." Hunter Chou enthusiastically said, tapping the space beside him.

"Father, I don't drink tea. You already forget about that after I moved out?" Dahyun whined, she sits next to Hunter Chou with Jeongyeon next to her right.

"Oh right, I'll tell your mother to make a hot cocoa for you." He offered, "But first, Her Majesty and her company wants to talk to you and requested to be in private."

Dahyun nods, "I'll just take them in my house." She turns her head to the visitors, "Have you eaten a meal? You should eat first before we have a talk."

"We did have. I think we'll just need to spend the night here, if you have spare house or bed for Her Majesty, we'll appreciate it. Jeongyeon and I will just stay at the carriage." Jihyo said, eyes hoping for a good answer.

Hunter Chou waves his hand, "We have one more bed here but only two can occupy it. Maybe one of you can stay in Dahyun's house?" He pointed Jihyo and Jeongyeon as the two looks at each other, asking who and who.

But seems like they don't need to because someone said the answer.

"I'll stay with her."

Dahyun's eyes met Mina's who were already staring at her with somber expression. Dahyun cough uncontrollably by the answer, she heard giggles from her friends which annoys her slightly. She suddenly felt hot and sweaty. 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon stifled their laugh when they saw Dahyun's reddened face and Mina's red ears. They knew their story, they witnessed how close they were before and how Dahyun always protect Mina from the kids who bullied her. Dahyun was the only person who can make Mina laugh, giddy and happy. When the pale girl was thrown out, Mina bawled her eyes out everyday.

"Alright." Said the leader, "Lead the way, Dahyun. We'll wait for the two later."

They all stood up, bowing to each other as they head out of Tzuyu's house. The three followed Dahyun in silence. 

Mina was staring at the younger's slender back. Though she couldn't see her figure because of the coat, she saw it on her hunting attire back in the castle three days ago— she has a good proportion, she became prettier and stronger. She's thankful that she's alive and well and found a new family and trust that the castle cannot give her.

"Sit comfortably." Dahyun shyly said, pointing to her comfy settee.

"Don't be so tensed, Dahyun. We're still your friends though promoted into the higher rank." Jihyo pulled her into a tight hug, whispering how much she missed her.

Dahyun smiled into the hug. Jihyo was her acting sister, she tells her what to do and what not, she takes care of her the most back then. She was also the first one to know about Mina and her.

"Okay, that's enough. I'm next." Jeongyeon pulled her next, engulfing her into a bone-breaking hug with a light sway. The three are known as 'O sisters', their blood type were O so they understand each other very well, from their silly antics to their most emotional episodes.

Mina watches in silent. She was torn between hugging her too— which she badly want to do, or just watch them because of the shyness and awkwardness she's feeling. 

She choose the latter.

"Let's start the talk now so we could go home first thing in the morning before the counselors know about this." The queen ordered, sitting on the cosy sofa.

The three followed, Dahyun sitting in front of them. "What's the situation?"

Jeongyeon sighed, the stress that was shortly forgotten getting back on her twice heavy as before.

"Worse than what you've seen the last time. The rebels were working on exploding the metal gate open, we could feel the vibration of the ground from those explosions almost everyday forbidding us to sleep. They also became doubled as before. We had a hard time coming here at first because there were some lurking around the forest, but good thing was we're wearing cloaks same as them."

Dahyun leans on the wooden chair, hand on her chin as she thinks deeply. Mina couldn't help but stare more at her face. She rarely saw Dahyun being serious before, her situation really made her mature.

"Her Majesty, do you think these rebels has a tendency on turning their side back to you?" The younger asked seriously. 

Mina loves being called Queen, Her Majesty and such, but she couldn't help but frown from how formal Dahyun is to her. Nevertheless, she answered, "I wish they will. I don't want them to be killed by my men, but with their ears closed, eyes blinded by hate, I think there's no way they would." 

Dahyun nodded in understanding, "First, if there's no way these people return their trust to Her Majesty, and would only cause ruckus, then you need to eliminate them. Raining blazing arrows from the rooftop of the castle is the least move, using the armored car while throwing explosives is the biggest."

Jeongyeon shivers, "I'm starting to get scared of you, Dahyun. You are so brutal. Using the armored car feels like we're in a war."

Dahyun tilted her head and quirks up her brow, "But you are? Your troops were almost outnumbered by the rebels. And by the looks of it, you were losing this war. I know these people has planned this out even before Her Majesty's coronation, that's why they have a lot of explosives and weapons with them."

They fell silent. Dahyun is right. The rebels has a lot of weapons with them that until now, they haven't been out of explosives. They might really have prepared this a lot.

"How about the second?

"The second is.."

The two look at each other then immediately look away in surprise that they speak at the same time. The other two watch them with a teasing smile, thinking how cute these two awkward ex-couple was.

Dahyun cleared her throat, "So, uhm the second is not that brutal. You will know who will repent and resent going against the castle through the use of the armored planes. I mean, instead of killing them, your target will be their belongings, their base was located at the isolated northest area of the country. Their mind will be divided into two whether to continue rallying up against the castle or go home because of their family left at the base. You are just going to bomb a certain place just for the sake of warning them, try not to hurt innocent ones. Those who will choose to go home will be given a second chance while the blinded and deaf with hate rebels will experience number one."

The three nodded in understanding. They could tell that Dahyun is really the daughter of the backbone of the castle before. Mina could vividly remember how smart and knowledgeable Dahyun's parents were everytime the royals held a meeting and she was with them. They were the only ones talking most of the times, explaining each detail of the plan for the improvement of the castle.

"You must start right away before the rebels succeed their first move and completely conquer the castle. The least thing I want to happen is my friends to be hurt, especially the innocent royal maidens." Dahyun reminded them, smiling at the thought of her memories with the royal maidens; Sana, Nayeon and Momo. Those three also became more beautiful, she almost didn't recognize them if they only didn't call her name.

"If that's the case," The two stood up. "Then we'll rest now so we could arrive back at the early morning to execute the plan. Rest well, Mina and Dahyun."

"W-wait!" Dahyun called them, her nervousness with just the thought of being with Mina alone makes her panic. "I can sleep with Tzuyu, you can stay in my house."

Jihyo and Jeongyeon talk through their eyes. "Is it okay with you?" They asked.

Dahyun frantically nodded, wanting to be away from Mina as soon as possible to get away from the awkwardness.

"How about you, Mina?" 

"Go and rest, Jihyo, Jeongyeon. We can handle ourselves here." Mina subtly made them go.

The two smirked at Dahyun then bolted out of the house, leaving the two in an awkward silence, coming only from Dahyun.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a statue?" Mina asked in amusement.

Dahyun blushed again, she's known for hiding her emotions and being calm and compose, but with Mina, it seems like those were not her. Mina makes her nervous and tense so much just by her presence.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Ahm.." Her eyes darted on her clothes, "Right! You must be feeling hot by the cloak, I-I have a night gown in my room. You can change there and go to sleep on my bed, it's not a king sized but you can fit. I'll just sleep here so it's not too congested for you." She said without even taking a breath, scratching her head though it wasn't itchy.

Mina stands up quietly, looking at the door she was pointing then back to the younger. Instead of following Dahyun's insrtuction, she walks towards her.

Dahyun walks backwards, every Mina's step forward is her step backward. Until she felt the wall on her back and Mina's breathing hitting her face. She bit her lip, she was looking sideward to avoid Mina's eyes.

"Dahyunie.." Mina softly called that made Dahyun looks back at her.

That nickname was given by her. It was only Mina who was calling her that. She didn't know she missed being called by that not until now. It was like a music to her ears, a tool that awoken something inside her that was long asleep. That feeling she first felt with Mina and now feeling it again with the same person.

"I missed you." The queen added, tears started streaming down to her cheeks. "I missed you, Dahyunie." She repeated with full of feelings. She wanted to do it the first time she saw her in the castle, she wanted to say it at that moment but she couldn't, all because she was scared for nothing.

Dahyun wrapped her arms on her waist, she pulled her into an embrace and strokes her back soothingly.

"Don't cry, Her Majesty. I'm still afraid of Jihyo until now." She tried to joke but to no avail.

Mina cried more, she gripped Dahyun's shoulder and cried on it. She was like this when Dahyun was gone, even the maidens couldn't cheer her up. She stopped only when Jihyo told her that once she becomes a queen she could find Dahyun and bring her back again.

"Minari.." Dahyun finally called her name, one of the things that Mina wants to hear from her. She loves how she pronounces her name, it's better than calling her Her Majesty.

Dahyun pushed Mina lightly, she stared at her face and was the one to wipe her precious tears. Though without saying a word, they both know they miss having this intimate moment; the close proximity, the warm touch, the feeling of being in each other's arms, everything. They miss everything. If not for what happened, they are still happy together until now.

They look at each other's eyes, Dahyun didn't bother taking her hands off of Mina's cheeks. She keeps on stroking them softly and memorising every detail of Mina's face, the last details she had encrypted in her mind is now being updated.

It took all of her courage, Mina gathered all of her courage to lean towards Dahyun, to capture her lips, to taste them again after forever of not feeling them on hers. And when she does, it feels like everything has become brighter, the stress and anxiety were gone, the only thing that matters were her and Dahyun.

She wanted to cry again, she was so happy having Dahyun with her again. The places outside the castle were very dangerous, unsafe and risky, it made her think one time that Dahyun wouldn't be able to survive through that at such a young age, and those made her cry again before. But now, she was all crying because of happiness, because she's safe, because she's here healthy and alive.

Dahyun pulled Mina more, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She's showing how much she longs for that lips, how much she longs for her.

It was only supposed to be a passionate kiss, or a chaste one, but they didn't know how they ended up naked with Mina on top of Dahyun's body as their clothes were discarded on the floor.

Mina was fiddling with Dahyun's nipple while nipping and licking the other and Dahyun was crying out in pleasure, arching her back with her hands buried in Mina's hair. If she's really not injured, she must have been on top of Mina's and not letting the queen do the work, she should be the one to give her the pleasure and not the other way around.

"Minari.." Dahyun grumbles, pulling Mina's head for a kiss as she grinds her needy heat for something that could give what she needs.

Mina sensing it, pulled away. She stared at Dahyun's half lidded dark eyes, admiring how beautiful the latter is despite of sweating so much. She wipes her sweat off of her forehead and kiss it.

"Minari.. Please." Dahyun whines again, gripping both Mina's shoulders tightly.

Mina chuckles, "Eager, are we?"

Dahyun pouted, she badly needed her release. Mina has teased her enough, she's aching as she could feel something burning in between her thighs, it needs Mina's attention.

Mina connected their lips again, pushing her tongue in Dahyun's mouth as her hand started going down on Dahyun's womanhood. 

The latter arched her hips and moan loudly at the feeling of Mina's finger stroking her dampen slit. The queen smiled victoriously to what she could do to the lady under her, how she wriths in pleasure and asks for more. It's the only thing that only her could do.

Mina pushed her middle finger into Dahyun's inner thigh, earning a breathy moan from Dahyun's beautiful dry mouth. She gives her a peck as she added another finger.

"Look at me, Dahyunie." She wisphered to her ear.

Dahyun opened her eyes, looking up to Mina's eyes whose reflecting the same feelings as hers; desire, lust, pleasure...love. Her eyes darken when Mina started moving her hands, puahing in and out of her heat fastly. She felt Mina grinding her own on her non-injured thigh so she flexes it and press it more against her which cause Mina to throw her head back.

"Minari!" Dahyun said loudly upon feeling herself nearing her peak. Mina fasten her movement, she felt Dahyun clenched her fingers and with few more deeper thrusts and curling, she came with a long moan, coating Mina's finger with her slick.

Mina removed her fingers and use her hands to stand her ground and keeps on buckling her hips on Dahyun's thigh, she was finally feeling something building up in her when Dahyun switched their position and immediately pushed two fingers in her, chasing the queen's release on her own.

Mina rolled her eyes back as a sultry moan slipped in her lips, she was clutching the sheets hardly as Dahyun pumped in hard and deeper. She shouted her name in a high pitched moan when she finally came.

They are both panting heavily, chest moving up and down. Dahyun lay beside Mina as she covers their bodies with a blanket. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, shifting to the side to look at the queens tired look— lips slightly parted, eyes shut, hair sprawled all over the bed and some on her face, but never even lessen her beauty.

Mina nods and smile at her, "More than okay. You?"

Dahyun frowns, she removed the blanket as she looks at her injured leg, "I think my wound is bleeding. Look, there's a spot of blood."

Mina sits up staight though still weak, she examined Dahyun's leg carefully. She frowns to herself as guilt started making way on her face. 

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't--" Dahyun put her finger on Mina's lips.

"Shh! It's okay, Minari. I'm okay. Just help me patch this up then let's go to sleep? We're going to have a long day tomorrow." Dahyun said, standing up and not bothering to cover herself, she just straightly pick up her clothes and give Mina a new one.

Dahyun gave the first-aid kit to Mina as she plops back down on the bed and started taking off the gauze. Mina helped her and tend to the wound carefully and silently. It's not awkward anymore unlike earlier, it's a contented silence, they occasionally smile at each other whenever their eyes meet.

"I'm proud of you." Dahyun suddenly spoke, "You became a queen who thinks of her people's welfare. Lowering dowm yourself to ask for help and not letting your pride and pressure as a queen take over you. Integrity over Power."

Mina gave her a small smile. She doesn't think of herself as that, especially now. "With what's happening right now, I don't think I'm as good as you think I am. I want peace and order, fairness and justice, but look at where we are right now, it's the complete opposite. Pure chaos." She sadly said, patching the wound tightly and neatly with the new gauze.

Dahyun shakes her head, "They want to kill you, yes, but that's not because you've been bad to them. That's because you are the daughter of the majesties before. They were the ones who had done something wrong. Don't blame yourself, Minari. I know you're a good queen and your people know it too." She console, combing Mina's silky hair.

Mina takes Dahyun's hand on hers, sitting beside her as she intertwined their fingers. "I'm proud of you too. You've grown into a stronger, smarter, more beautiful and better person, the hunters mold you into a good one instead of taking advantage of you. Remind me to pay them for taking care of you and giving me a chance to be with you again. When I thought it's impossible."

"I found a family here. The Chous filled the spot of my parents. They made me feel like a family, except for offering me to be officially one through Tzuyu, overall, the people here are now a part of my life." Dahyun softly said, thinking how must have been her life if Mother Chou didn't find her unconscious.

"Would you go back with me in the castle?" Mina suddenly asked, looking at Daayun expectantly.

That question has taken Dahyun aback. She hasn't think of that question since she accepted the fact the she wouldn't able to see Mina again. But what now? Now that she's with her?

Will she go back with her? With Mina? The person she loved and still love? The Queen who was the person she wants to be with for the rest of her life? What would the people say?How about her friends? The hunters? Mother and Father Chou? Will she be able to see them again if she comes back to the castle?

She felt a tug on her hand, pulling her into her train of questions. She looked at Mina's eyes and was shocked to find her smiling slightly at her.

"I'm so selfish, ain't I? Taking you away from the things that made your life easier and complete again and putting you back in where the cause of your misery happened. I'm sorry, Dahyunie.. my emotion has just overtaken me for a moment there." Mina shakes her head in disappointment on herself.

Dahyun gave her hand a reassuring squeezed, "We missed each other, it's understandable. But I hope you understand that I'm not ready to answer that yet. Let's focus on the problem at the moment first, shall we Her Majesty? I know I'm too cute that everyone wants to take me home." She joked which made Mina chuckles a little.

"Let's sleep. I hope tomorrow goes according to your plan." Mina said, laying on the bed while tugging Dahyun with her.

"It will."

It didn't. 

Mina and Dahyun woke up from the loud banging of the door and muffled voices from the outside. Dahyun runs towards the door and opens it.

"Bro! The.. The maidens are here!" Chaeyoung said as soon as the door was open. "They're at Tzuyu's house."

"What? What are they doing here?" Dahyun confusedly asked, she looks outside and it was still dark, the only light is coming from the full moon. She also think she has just slept for two hours. "And why are you in a haste?"

"They are crying and was asking for the Queen! Go there immediately." The younger said then runs back to Tzuyu's house.

"Mi--"

"Let's go." 

Dahyun didn't able to finish her word when Mina already pulled her out and was already dressed with the cloak and her crown was neatly placed on her head. She reluctantly looks at herself, luckily, she was wearing her favorite plaid pants and black tee and her favorite thick leather jacket.

"Mina!" The royal maidens hastily stand up from their seat and rushed to hug Mina.

Dahyun knitted her brows when she saw the old Chous and the others seemingly lost in their deep thoughts. She made eye contact with Tzuyu, and by her stressed look, she knew something was definitely wrong.

"Dahyun!" Sana called her and hugs her too, followed by the other two maidens, with their eyes shining like crystals because of tears.

"What happened?" She asked the others while trying her best to hug the three royal maidens all at the same time. "How did they come here? And why are they crying?"

"Three of the counselors were the ones behind the revolt of the rebels. The royal maidens overheard their conversation yesterday, they were about to capture them and use them to force the queen to step down on her position. They were also the ones giving them the weapons with the help of Jeongyeon's assitant chief, Bambam who we supposed was the one who will overtake the castle if they succeed." Jihyo reported, raking her head in frustration and anger.

"There's more to that.. Please don't freak out." Nayeon spoke, hiding on Dahyun's back.

"What?"

"They saw us escaping.." 

Only a beat past as their guard came rushing into the house, he was panting and obviously freaking out inside. He was holding a binoculars and flashlight.

"The rebels! The rebels are coming here! Almost all of them! What are we going to do!?" He shouted like a mad man.

Everyone tensed up, the atmosphere became heavy, the fear started showing on their faces but Dahyun remained calm. 

Scenarios showing up in her mind, those were the plans she has to do. She closes her eyes for a moment and watches the scenarios buildng in her mind before opening it again.

"Chaeyoung, blow the horn. Jihyo, evacuate the children, handicapped, royal maidens and the Queen at the last circle of houses. Guard them, the hunter's children are already able to fight so they can help you at least as the handicapped knew how to use bow and arrow and owns one so no one actually needs protection from you except for the four royals. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung, you go to the castle and do the plan number two we have talked about last night. Hunter Chou, instruct the hunters to get into their positions we have practiced before when something like this happen. Women in the long range, men are in close range fights. Don't let the rebels past the middle circle especially to the last." Dahyun instructed.

The six new people who haven't seen this side of Dahyun have their mouths hanging open, they already know her as the child of two smart strategists but to witness it like this and how she come up with a plan that quick is unbelievably amazing and astonishing for them.

They just woke up from admiring Dahyun when they hear the loud sound of horn from the open space where Chaeyoung was standing in the middle.

The lights of every houses started to open one by one as the people inside started running with their weapons on their hands. The royals were amazed by how organized they were— lining up by gender, by height and probably by age. Even Jeongyeon who was the Head Chief didn't know how to let her men do this arrangement without completely losing her voice.

Hunter Chou starred assigning them to their positions. Younger men were left at the open space where they will wait for the arrival of the opponent. The older men were scattered everywhere in each circles. The women, however, were hiding at the roofs of each house.

"Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon take the secret way. Use the horses and try not to be seen by the enemies. Go now." 

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung nodded as they both run to the back of the base where the secret path is located. 

"Jihyo, you know what to do." The protector nodded, "I'm going now, Tzuyu come with me." 

"Wait!" 

Dahyun was abruptly stop from running when Mina held her arm. She confusedly looked at her as the others were also waiting for the queen's words.. Which didn't come out because she pulled the hunter closer and mashed their lips together.

The five other people's eyes went wide as they turned their heads to look away. Tzuyu started whistling quietly as the four smiled at each other. They could smell the word 'comeback'.

"I love you.. I still love you. Don't hurt yourself more." Mina reminded after the kiss, their forehead were still attached as her hands are on both of her cheeks, "That's an order from the Queen."

Dahyun bit her lip. A blush crept on her face as she pinch the tip of her nose to stop herself from smiling. She removed the leader jacket she was wearing and made Mina wear it. She then bowed and smiled at her, "I'll try my best, Her Majesty. Be safe so I could answer you back later."

Mina watched Dahyun runs away from them as Tzuyu following close behind which seemingly teasing her by how Dahyun slap her arm.

"Let's go, Mina. I can't believe you just kissed her in front of us, how bold of you." Sana teased, taking Mina's hand with her as they gather the kids and handicapped to the last circle.

"Damn! They're like a colony of ants!" Tzuyu exclaimed upon seeing the rebels marching towards the Hunter's base with torch and shouting loudly in anger. Their steps are heavy and their voices echoed in the whole forest.

"They all went here upon knowing the Queen is here." Dahyun muttered through a gritted teeth.

They are watching them above the tree with binoculars. They supposed after an hour, the war-like revolt will be started. Dahyun saw the three old counselors and Bambam in the carriage at the end— hiding under the rebels' shadows because they can't fight.

"What's your plan? They're nearing to our property." Tzuyu asked, sitting on one of the sturdy branch.

"We're outnumbered. Out of arrows to kill all of them. Our weapons are nothing compare to them. But.." Dahyun trailed, smirking at Tzuyu.

"We got quality over quantity. But if we have both of them? Colony of Ants versus Colony of Bees?" Dahyun said, reaching over to one of the branches and pulled something there.

Tzuyu's smile started to get wider by what Dahyun has trying to say. She never really doubt Dahyun's brain. Brain is better than physical strength.

"Should I get the others?" The tall girl asked, standing up and jumping to the next trees.

"Let's call them." Dahyun said before blowing the Lur.

Jeongyeon whips her head to the back upon hearing the loud sound coming from the Hunter's base which sounds something like a wind instrument. Everyone did heard it, even the rebels, but only the Hunters knew what this meant for.

"What's that? It sent shivers on me." Jeongyeon asked Chaeyoung who was a little above her and whose riding the black horse.

Chaeyoung giggles, "Dahyun's calling for an ally."

"Ally?" 

They heard another sound but a little different from the first one. It was in a higher note.

"You see, Dahyun is a gregarious person. She's friends with almost every tribe and group in this country, she has saved these four certain groups from losing into their own war by giving plans and tricks in exchange of being the Hunter's ally." Chaeyoung explained. 

"Woah! The castle must be regretting throwing Dahyun out if they knew about this." Jeongyeon said in astonishment, "Who are these four groups?"

The third sound was a little harmonious, like a lullaby. But after that, a loud chilling growl coming from the other side were heard and was enough to make all the people stop for a moment and enveloped with deafening silence.

"Let's hurry, Head Chief." Chaeyoung broke the silence and kicked the horse as they started running again.

"Dahyun made a Lur, Shofar, Cornu, and Conch, these four wind instrument serves as a signal whenever we need them. Lur is for the Centaur--"

"Centaur!?" Jeongyeon almost fall off the horse by hearing the name. "How did Dahyun befriended them? They're dangerous!"

"Oh please, I haven't even say the other three. Even us don't know how Dahyun managed to get out of their base, we were captured for three days at the Centaur's den while Dahyun was having fun with their leader." Chaeyoung scrunched her nose upon remembering how dirty the Centaur's jail was.

"So, Shofar is for werewolves, Cornu for Yeti, and Conch for Sphinx." Chaeyoung dropped them all at once with a smirk on her face. They turn left as they are nearing the castle.

Jeongyeon almost uttered a cuss upon hearing those mythical groups. As a Head Chief, she really had encountered some of them and she almost died if not for her men who saved her.

The last sound of the horn echoed in their ears as the rebels started attacking.

"Lit up the arrows!"

The hunters started firing up the end of the arrows and pointed the bow upwards. They could hear the deafening shouts of the rebels and the explosions of the bomb they were throwing to ruin the forest. They already reached the hunter's territory but not the main base yet.

"Shoot!" Hunter Chou shouted while pointing his finger forward.

The sky was filled with flaming arrows as it go downwards exactly to where the rebels were. Screams, groans, and cried were heard. They had killed a few but still too many to eliminate all of them by just one shooting. 

"Take cover!" 

The hunters took out their metal shields when the rebels started shooting back at them. No one was killed but some were injured.

"Fill and Fire!" 

They shoot another shower of arrows but the front liners flew away from the impact of explosions near the base. They reached them and now starting to have the close fight through swords and fists.

"Give us the royals!" They chanted loudly as if those were the words that cheers them up.

"Dream on." Dahyun muttered under her breath as she slashed her opponents to their necks. She was guarding the third circle as Tzuyu's guarding on the fourth.

There were rebels who had able to past the second circle because of their number that the hunters couldn't handle but they would immediately be shot dead by the women at third circle.

The hunters were growing tired and almost out of arrows, there were a lot of them getting injured and some were killed, they are slowly getting outnumbered like what Dahyun thought.

A loud scream for help from the middle position of the rebels get their attention. The rebels eyes went wide as some of them runs for their lives but too late to do so.

"They're here." Tzuyu announced to Dahyun, standing next to her with a smirk while watching the 'bees' overpower the 'ants'.

"Help me tell the leaders to not kill them all or just injured them. You go to Centaur Jennie and Yeti Lisa, I'll go to Werewolf Irene and Sphinx Yeri." Dahyun said and started running forward.

"Don't let Irene flirt with you! I'll tell it to Her Majesty." Tzuyu joked, running to the left.

The loud growl, roar, laugh, thumping sound of each steps, and screams of fear filled the Hunter's territory. 

It made Jihyo and the royals came out of the house they were hiding in curiosity of what's happening and why were the ground vibrating. Their jaws fell open upon seeing the scene unfold in front of them.

"Oh.. My.. Gosh.." Nayeon hitched her breath as the others were covering their mouths in shock.

They were witnessing how the rebels thrown everywhere, smokes and dust pollutes the air but they could clearly see the mythical groups that their parents has told them not to befriend with.

"A-are they also our enemy?" Sana stuttered, holding Momo's arm tightly as she hides behind the maiden.

"Look there." Jihyo pointed the side where Dahyun was talking to the two beautiful women. "I don't think they were enemies."

Mina's eyebrow raised when the unknown person kissed Dahyun's cheek before she turns into a wereworlf while the other just nods her head because her body was half like a lion.

"She's Irene, the leader of the werewolves, and Yeri the leader of the Sphinx." Jihyo stated, her eyes darted to the left, "And look to whom the tall hunter is talking right now. Jennie the leader of the Centaur, and Lisa of Yeti."

Mina stared at Dahyun from afar, she was admiring Dahyun right now that she managed to earn their trust, these four most dangerous groups out of all the groups in the country that weren't very easy to please. She suddenly felt excited to hear her stories about the five years she didn't share with her. She's sure Dahyun has a lot to tell her and she's willing to spend the rest of her life to listen to it.

Dahyun saw Mina and the royals at the third circle, watching the fight. Her eyes met Mina which made her smile and waves her hand excitedly, but only to be replace with fear and shock as she gasps loudly with her eyes went wide and fastly runs towards Mina, which seems like it became a slow motion in seeing how the arrow pierced to Mina's side as the queen slowly fall to the ground, without leaving Dahyun's worried eyes.

"Mina!"

"Minari!"

"Her Majesty!"

Dahyun stopped from running and took out her bow and arrow when she saw the counselor holding one hunter's weapon and ready to shoot again towards the royals' direction. She targeted the arrow he let go so it didn't reach the royals, she took out two more arrows and shoot it to him with a dark face. She then took out one more until the old counselor has become a human dartboard, if she wasn't only stopped by Tzuyu, she'll bore every part of him.

"Take her back inside and tend to her! The armored plane has been delivered and the rebels are getting fewer." Tzuyu instructed while holding the mad Dahyun's arm.

Jihyo carried the in pain queen and the royals followed close behind. A kid gave them the first-aid kit so Jihyo tends to her, taking off her jacket and cutting her cloak. She pulled the arrow on Mina's side which cause her to groan in pain, it's not too deep but it was still pierced on her body. The maidens held Mina's hand and keep on crying and apologising for not protecting her.

"This field is clear, chief. A cliff kilometers away from the nearest town." Jeongyeon heard Ryujin, one of her top student, said over the radio. She was the one who's driving the armored plane together with Yeji.

Jeongyeon looks at Chaeyoung to which the latter nodded, "Okay, in my count of three. Three.. 

Two.. 

One..

Drop!"

A loud booming sound from the north made the rest of the alive rebels stop. Their ears perked as they look at each other's widen eyes. They know the explosion was on the northest area of the country where they live and left their families.

"This is a warning, Rebels! Choose!" Hunter Chou loudly shouted on top of his lungs, everyone was looking at him even the mythical animals and injured rebels, "Your family or living as slaves of these greedy people? Turn back to the queen and your family will be saved!"

The rebels went silent, angling to the others about what will they do. 

"I promised you a better life and I will grant it to you! We've come this far and so we'll push through!" Bambam shouted back, urging the rebels to continue but they are now having the second thought.

"If a not guaranteed better life is more important than your family, go kill me!" All the gaze went to the queen who is clinging on to Jihyo's shoulder.

"Mina.." Dahyun quietly called her.

"Her Majesty, these people shouldn't have been given a second chance. They are the worst! Pests in your land." The leader of the Yeti butted in, crossing her arms and glaring at the rebels especially to the counselors and Bambam.

"They are still my people.." Mina softly replied. She distangles herself from Jihyo and kneeled, making all of them gasps. "Forgive me for not being the queen you want me to be. I know I haven't done much things for you in the past years of being a queen but please.. Clear your mind and let's stop this inner war. Comeback to me, my people."

Jihyo and the royals kneeled as well, followed by Dahyun and Tzuyu, then the hunters, until the only people standing were the rebels who were in a state of bafflement.

"My family has told me that the queen gave us a supply for food, a scholarship for my children and a job for my wife." One rebel started, smiling sadly to the ground.

"You too?" 

"I thought I was the only one?"

"We all received it?"

They started talking to themselves as the shame started kicking in their nerves. The two counselors and Bambam look at each other, slowly taking a step backwards while everyone's busy and planning to escape.

Bambam started running away with the old men following him but three arrows came past them that pierced on the tree in front of them making them stop.

"You can't get away that easy." Dahyun said, walking closer to them. "Counselor Pyungyo, were you involved with my parent's death?"

The said counselor froze. His eyes widen as his lips went dry. "I-I.."

"Don't lie or you'll die."

"Ye-yes! But it was the King's plan.." 

Dahyun bit her lip and clench her jaw. It was Mina's parent's plan.

"He was afraid that your parents will be the new hailed royals instead of their daughter because of their intelligence, so His Majesty told us to frame them up." He stated, shivering at how Dahyun glared at him.

Dahyun just nodded, walking back to where Tzuyu was without looking at anyone. Mina was eyeing her apologetically with worry and fear. She knew they had to talk.

"We're sorry, Her Majesty. We'll face the consequence of our action." The rebels apologise, kneeling that almost kissing the ground in too much shame.

Mina stood up and looks at Jihyo. "Handle this. Sent them home and send our medical team, clean their wounds and have them eat a meal. Give the mythical groups and the Hunters a gift of gratitude. Send the counselors and Bambam to jail. We'll decide what consequence we will give them soon. I need to talk to Dahyun."

Jihyo bowed and started talking to the mythical group leaders. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung also came with the rest of the armed forces, taking the rebels out of the Hunter's base. The mythical groups started going home after refusing the gift of gratitude because the Hunters and them are allies, and helping them was really they had to do.

"Dahyunie.. Let's talk." Mina said to the quiet girl. She holds her hand and squeezed it, hoping Dahyun to look at her but she stilled on looking at the ground.

Tzuyu bowed to the queen before walking away to give them privacy. Mina pulled Dahyun inside the nearest house and closed the door. She guides them on the available chair and sit there quietly.

"Listen--"

"Your parents were the reason why I lost my parents, was being thrown out of the life I was used of living and forced to live in the wild, thrived to be alive everyday, made me ho away from my friends and from you, they simply caused my misery. They didn't do anything better in my life." Dahyun enumerated, voice low through gritted teeth, hands clenched and shaking.

Mina's heart ached. She was blaming her for what her parents did, she was taking out all of her resentment to her. As much as she wants to defend her parents, she couldn't because those were all true. She herself has something against them because they took Dahyun away from her.

"I hate you."

Mina froze. She could hear the shattering sound of her heart, her tears welled up in her eyes, like the pain of her wound shifted to her heart twice.

"Dahyunie.. I-I'm sorry." She managed to say, crying on her palm.

After five years, she found Dahyun. Now, she will lose her again because of the same reason; her parents. Mina doesn't want that to happen, but by the looks of it, she can't really do everything even though the highest power is upon her. Being a queen is nothing when it comes to love.

"I hate you.. I should hate you. But I can't, Minari. When I saw you again it dawned on me how much I missed you, how much I longed for you. The feelings that only you could give to me. I can't lose you, Minari. Not again. I lost you once and that's enough." Dahyun said, taking away Mina's hands from her face and cup it with her hands instead.

She wiped her tears. Comparing to her usual compose and calm self, the queen looks soft and weak in her arms.

"I-I thought you would choose to leave me again." Mina cried again, tears falling down on her cheeks with her hands clutching on Dahyun's shirt.

"Stop crying, Minari. You maybe their daughter but you're not aware of what happened. Blaming it all to you won't do any good. I would feel like I'm a rebel as well." Dahyun hugged Mina's head, placing it right on her chest. "I won't leave, I promise."

"I love you, Dahyunie.." Mina whispered.

Dahyun smiled at it, pulling them apart but making their faces closer. She looks at Mina's mesmerising eyes, "I love you too, Her Majesty. I'm glad you're safe."

Mina's gummy smile comes back, she pulled Dahyun into a tight hug and wisphered sweet nothings on her ears.

"Be my strategist. Live with me. Be my other half." Mina said after they separated.

Dahyun giggles at her boldness, "If this covenant you are making is from the Queen, then who am I to refuse?"

Mina shakes her head with a smile, "This is not from the Queen, this is me speaking, Myoui Mina, the person you met and loved before."

Dahyun's smile widen, "If that's the case then I won't refuse. And we'll seal it through this.."

Dahyun pulled Mina and mashed their lips together, sealing the covenant through the seal that no one could ever steal and break from them.

Queen Mina and Strategist Dahyun.

They will lead the castle together thay no one could break them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I made this but MiHyun's pulling me to ship them.


End file.
